


Dripping up

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horror, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Smut, School Festivals, Vomiting, no betas we die like men, or at least try to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Today is going to be Amazing. He can feels it!-Akaashi turns around and Bokuto greeting’s cut off mid-sentence as the other makes a complete turn and facing him.-''everything's going to be fine. I am here''-Bokuto wakes up before something happens, staring silently at his still chiming phone with confusion and a bit of... fear.-''Shouldn't we intervene before things escalated?"   ''Nah, I want to see how it turn out.''-Bokuto freezes, his mind screaming in horror. He wants to help but he's also so, so very fucking scared that he wants to run away and never look back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Dripping up

**Author's Note:**

> ****There will be blood, gore and vomiting.****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first fanfiction in my life, I beta'ed my own works(which is not very helpful but technology sure is), I've decided to post this at 4am. Take that information as you please. ****There will be blood, gore and vomiting.**** I'm not sure if this will be considered as angst but my intention is surely set on the horror tag. This is WIP with rough draft and ending but I might take a while to finish.

Drip drip

Bokuto thinks it might start to rain soon. That’d be sad because today, Fukurodani Academy is holding the cultural festival and the bonfire and fireworks will start soon. The sky is so beautiful right now with the sun’s going down, white and grey clouds splattered on the orange that fade to pink, splash with purple and continuing to turn blue. 

He looks around the corridor, spiders hanging from the ceiling, webs and blood splatter on the walls and even some pumpkins and spooky decorations in the classroom that can be seen from where he’s at. Bokuto hopes that the sound he’s been hearing is from some decoration and not the sign of starting rain. 

Drip 

This year cultural festival falls on the end of October, so the school combines it with the Halloween event on 31st October which is today. Bokuto doesn’t like that at all because instead of two days off classes, he now only has one and the day’s schedule is doubly busy. He didn’t get to spike any balls today! 

But at least he’s about to see his boyfriend now. Despite what everybody thinks Bokuto does, in fact, feels tired. After a long week of preparing for this day, on top of classes and practicing. After running around and being active all day with little to no rest. Heading to the second years classroom, Bokuto walks slowly and calmly. 

When he arrives at the correct class, he opens the door normally instead of bursting through it with a HEY HEY HEY like _he_ normally does. 

Drip 

Unlike many others that’s overdecorating and left with little room to breathe, Akaashi’s classroom is on the simpler side of the decorating. With a little bit of blood splattered on the walls and mostly the spider web covered most of the surface. Some desks were removed and what left have been arranged in a big circle centered in the middle of the room surrounded a chalk-drew magic circle and top off with so, so many candles lines against the walls. 

Then there’s his boyfriend, waiting for him next to the windows. Akaashi seems to be looking outside, watching everyone else gathered on the field, getting some foods or getting ready for the bonfire, fireworks and ending ceremony. 

Drip 

Bokuto was quiet when he came in, so Akaashi mustn’t have heard him, continued to look outside. Bokuto’s watching him from the back, the familiar standing posture, the curly hair that might be wetted with sweat from today’s activities, the dark costume he’s wearing that contrast with the warm orange light casting through the windows. He will never get tired of watching his beloved. 

He walks silently toward Akaashi, cutting through the desks. As just halfway through the circle, Akaashi lifts his head up, noticing someone approaching him from behind. 

Drip drip

Akaashi turns around and Bokuto greeting’s cut off mid-sentence as the other makes a complete turn and facing him. 

Drip 

His eye socket’s dark and empty. There are streaks of blood trickle down from them, dripping from his face down to the floor. 

*Bokuto-san* 

Akaashi’s voice is still his voice. There's nothing weird about it, no cracked voice, no rasping, no dragging the vowels out like those horror movies. It is the same flat voice that speaks his name with hidden fondness and adoration. And that might be the worst part of this. 

Drip

Bokuto is too shock to form a word, he could only stand there, unmoving. 

The first thing that runs through his mind is _Is_ _Akaashi_ _okay?_ Then, _of-fuckin-course not! he’s missing his eyes!_ Then slowly but surely the horror sinks in. The calming, content feeling he has now taken the bad turn. His stomach is churning. But before either of them speaks or moves again- 

Drip 

Bokuto wakes up, shooting up right in his bed. His eyes open wide staring at nothing in panic before drawn to his phone that’s still chiming a cheery tune he set as wake-up alarm. 

**[Thursday, 25th October. 5:00 am]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first fanfiction in my life, I beta'ed my own works(which is not very helpful but technology sure is),   
> I know. It's very short, will my note be longer than the actual story? probably. But not this one.
> 
> This chapter basically summaries the story. Bokuto's scary dreams then fluff on the daytime until the end of story.


End file.
